tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 225/226
My name is Victoria Winters. Night has come to Collinwood and the country around; and with it comes a terror, which has no name, and no known source. It is greater than the fear that stalks the Earth, because it is a fear that haunts the mind, without shape, without form. Until in dreams a form is found, and one is led to it down windless corridors, and forced finally to look upon its face. Episode 225 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Ron Sproat. It first aired on ABC on May 8th, 1967. This episode is part of the "The Arrival of Barnabas Collins" storyline and foreshadows the upcoming "The Abduction of Maggie Evans" storyline. In this episode, Barnabas Collins goes to the Blue Whale and meets Burke Devlin for the first time. Maggie Evans is extremely upset over the vivid nightmare she experienced and expresses her concerns to Joe Haskell. Synopsis Maggie Evans has a horrifying nightmare in which she is witness to her own funeral. In the dream, her face turns into a hideous skull. Maggie wakes up screaming and immediately calls Joe Haskell. Joe rushes over and picks her up to take her to the Blue Whale. At the Blue Whale, Maggie describes her dream to Joe. Joe buys her several drinks to calm her nerves. Before long, Sam Evans walks in with Barnabas Collins. They had been working together at the Old House on Barnabas' new portrait and decided to quit early. They sit with Joe and Maggie, but Maggie becomes extremely uncomfortable around Barnabas. She asks Joe to dance with her, leaving Sam and Barnabas on their own. Sam and Barnabas continue to talk and Barnabas begins to express his interest in Maggie. Sam seems to feel as if the older man’s infatuation with his daughter is harmless, and even partially encourages him. Burke Devlin walks into the Blue Whale and introduces himself to Barnabas Collins. The two engage upon a conversation concerning Barnabas' cane. After several minutes, Barnabas appears to grow agitated and hastily leaves the Blue Whale. Later that night, Maggie returns home and goes to sleep. In the middle of the evening, Barnabas Collins enters her bedroom through the French doors. He stalks over to her bed and a sinister sneer crosses his face. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on disc 2 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 1 and disc 26 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. It is also featured on the Dark Shadows Collector's Series, Volume 45 VHS edition (MP5245). * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Maggie Evans' bedroom. * This episode was recorded on May 3rd, 1967. * There is no episode 226, so on all home video editions of the series, the episode is identified as episode 225/226. * Actress Alexandra Moltke provides the opening narration as Victoria Winters, but otherwise does not appear in this episode. * Actor Bob O'Connell, who plays Blue Whale bartender Bob Rooney, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the first meeting between Barnabas Collins and Burke Devlin. * Despite being a vampire, Barnabas Collins does have the ability to consume fluids other than blood. However, he is not seen drinking his brandy at all through this episode. As he spends the bulk of his time sitting with Sam Evans, it can be assumed that he actually does consume the alcohol at some point. It is unconscionable to think that Sam would buy someone a drink only to let it go to waste. * The bartender's first name "Bob" is referenced twice in this episode. * Although they are never shown, it is obvious that Jonathan Frid is using his prop vampire fangs at the end of this episode. As he enters Maggie's room, he can be seen contorting his mouth, as if he is having trouble adapting to the prosthetics. * Burke Devlin comments that Barnabas' cane appears as if it could have been a weapon. Novelist, Marilyn Ross, establishes that Barnabas' cane conceals a hidden sword blade in the continuity of the Paperback Library novels. Appearances * Barnabas Collins, Maggie Evans and Sam Evans all appeared last in episode 224. They all appear next in episode 227. * Burke Devlin appeared last in episode 223. He appears next in episode 229. * Joe Haskell appeared last in episode 221. He appears next in episode 227. * Bob Rooney appeared last in episode 216. He appears next in episode 229. Bloopers * Jonathan Frid accidentally refers to Joe Haskell as "Willie". * Jonathan Frid and Mitchell Ryan begin to speak over one another during their conversation at the Blue Whale. * When Barnabas Collins and Sam Evans enter the Blue Whale, Barnabas offers to buy him a drink, and Sam accepts. However, later in the episode, Sam tells the bartender to put the drinks on his tab. Quotes * Sam Evans: Oh, Maggie! I thought I brought you up better than to go around spilling good drink! .... * Sam Evans: No woman is worthwhile without a little fire in her veins. .... * Maggie Evans: Do I have to make sense all of the time? .... * [[Barnabas Collins|'Barnabas Collins']]: I am a man who can't stand even the thought of violence, and the last man in the world who would have anyone near me who even contemplated the thought of it. Serenity is my favorite emotion. .... * Burke: I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time. .... * Barnabas: (to Maggie) Sweet dreams. See also External Links ---- Category:1967/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Arrival of Barnabas Collins/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries